The invention relates to internal combustion engine crankcase ventilation separators, particularly coalescers.
Internal combustion engine crankcase ventilation separators are known in the prior art. One type of separator uses inertial impaction air-oil separation for removing oil particles from the crankcase blowby gas or aerosol by accelerating the blowby gas stream to high velocities through nozzles or orifices and directing same against an impactor, causing a sharp directional change effecting the oil separation. Another type of separator uses coalescence in a coalescing filter for removing oil droplets.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts in the latter noted air-oil separation technology, namely removal of oil from the crankcase blowby gas stream by coalescence using a coalescing filter.